Canción de cuna
by Becky-Sawada
Summary: Takeshi se traslada junto a su familia a una nueva casa en Saitama. Se trata de un barrio residencial tranquilo y una hermosa casita con jardín que promete ser el lugar perfecto, sin embargo no contaban con la oscura historia que ocultaban sus paredes.


**Canción de cuna**

Saitama, 1980

_ La noche había caído sobre Japón. Una intensa lluvia caía desde hacía horas, y la tormenta, lejos de querer marcharse, retumbaba con estruendo mientras dibujaba enormes rayos sobre los tejados._

_Las luces de un viejo automóvil iluminaron la gran valla de metal en una casa familiar, a las afueras de la ciudad. Un hombre de mediana edad salió del coche, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos mientras corría a abrir la cancela y regresaba de nuevo al resguardo de su vehículo. Aparcó a un lado del jardín, sobre el cemento habilitado para ello, y mirando al cielo –como si esperase una tregua por parte del mismo-, se decidió a salir, cerrando a su espalda y corriendo pocos metros hasta la puerta principal de la vivienda._

_-Por fin llegaste- exclamó con alivio una mujer de unos treinta años, asomándose desde la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal que llevaba._

_-Sí, la lluvia provocó atascos en la ciudad- exhaló cansado el hombre quitándose el empapado abrigo._

_-El baño está preparado, ve. Ya no falta mucho para la cena- _

_Con una sonrisa, el hombre besó en la cara a su esposa, entregándole el abrigo. Con paso lento subió las escaleras haciendo que la madera crujiese bajos sus pies. Entró al cuarto de baño y comprobó complacido que, como solía hacer siempre, su mujer no sólo había llenado la bañera de agua caliente, sino que además le había preparado cuidadosamente la ropa limpia para que se cambiase._

_Rato más tarde, sintiéndose reconfortado, el hombre regresó a la planta principal. El agradable olor de la comida ya impregnaba cada rincón. Pasó a la sala de estar y enseguida notó el calor del hogar. La leña chisporroteaba en la chimenea encendida, frente a la cual dibujaba un niño pequeño, de unos seis años, sentado sobre a la alfombra de cara a la pared. Desde la puerta, su padre lo observó unos minutos en silencio, sonriendo. _

_-No, ya te dije que no quiero hacerlo- dijo el niño frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de dibujar-_

_-¿Con quién hablas, Yuuki-chan?-preguntó el hombre acercándose, haciendo que el niño se girase a verlo con un respingo._

_-Con el señor alto- respondió el pequeño regresando su atención al dibujo._

_-¿Otra vez?-_

_-Sí-_

_-Mamá y yo ya te dijimos que no hay ningún señor alto aquí. Sólo estamos los tres- explicó con paciencia el padre agachándose junto al niño y acariciándole la cabeza con cariño._

_-No, papá. El señor alto ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos. Dice que es su casa-_

_-Si es así entonces debería pagar él la hipoteca- rió el hombre poniéndose de pie, yendo a sentarse en un sillón junto al fuego. El niño lo miró sin entender._

_-Dice que mamá y tú no podéis estar aquí-_

_-¿Y por qué no?- quiso saber el hombre, siguiendo el juego con desinterés mientras encendía un cigarrillo._

_-Porque no- respondió el pequeño secamente, girándose para continuar con su dibujo. _

_Después de cenar, la mujer lavó los platos mientras su esposo leía un cuento al pequeño Yuuki antes de acostarlo. Cuando por fin el niño se hubo dormido, el hombre salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta, yendo luego al dormitorio principal, al fondo del pasillo._

_-El niño vuelve a hablar de ese "señor alto"- dijo el marido sentándose al borde de la cama. _

_-¿Otra vez? Creí que ya se había olvidado- contestó su esposa saliendo del cuarto de baño._

_-Yo también- suspiró –Me preocupa que hable solo e invente cosas-_

_-El doctor dijo que es muy habitual que los niños tengan amigos imaginarios-_

_-Lo sé, pero aun así me preocupa-confesó el hombre metiéndose en la cama-Desde que habla con ese "señor alto" hace y dice cosas muy extrañas-_

_-Supongo que haber estado enfermo tanto tiempo le afectó más de lo que pensamos. Estoy segura de que cuando pueda regresar al colegio y jugar con otros niños, volverá a ser nuestro Yuuki de siempre-trató de tranquilizarlo su mujer besándolo en la cara para luego acomodarse a su lado._

_-Eso espero…-_

_Horas más tarde, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, la casa se encontraba en un profundo silencio, tan sólo roto por los truenos ya lejanos de la tormenta. Sintiendo un frío intenso, el hombre se despertó. Se movió en la cama, cubriéndose con el edredón y se giró a mirar la hora en el reloj de la mesilla. Marcaban las 3:33. Dispuesto a seguir durmiendo se acomodó de lado, encogiéndose, sin embargo el sonido de unas pequeñas pisadas acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio llamaron su atención._

_-¿Yuuki-chan?-preguntó incorporándose. Y en aquel momento, mientras una voz infantil entonaba una tétrica melodía, vio con horror cómo un el borde afilado de un cuchillo de cocina resplandecía iluminado por la luz azulina de un rayo…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saitama, 2018

El tren procedente de Kobe llegó a la estación poco después del mediodía. Cargando con una pesada maleta, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones bajó del último vagón, haciéndose a un lado para poder hacer una llamada de teléfono.

-¿Kazuki-kun? Ya llegué a Saitama- anunció sonriendo cuando descolgaron.

-¿Ya estás con Takeshi?-preguntó su novio al otro lado.

-No, todavía no. Acabo de bajar del tren-

-Entonces no colgaré hasta que estés con él-

-No puedo hablar contigo mientras camino, mi maleta pesa demasiado-sonrió la chica, agradecida por la preocupación que el chico mostraba por ella.

-¿Y por qué entonces no entró Takeshi a cargarla?-

-No puede entrar sin billete. Seguro me estará esperando al otro lado-

-No sé para qué tuviste que ofrecerte a ir a Saitama- gruñó el delantero luego de un corto silencio.

-Ya te lo dije. Becky es mi mejor amiga y necesita que la ayude-respondió con paciencia la chica, abrochándose con una mano los botones de su abrigo.

-Quién la manda embarazarse-

-No seas así. Serán sólo unos días-

-Unos días es mucho-

-Lo sé. Pero te compensaré cuando regrese-dijo Ayumi con una pícara sonrisa, bajando el tono de voz.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo-

-Son muchos días que compensar, ¿qué harás?-

-No voy a decirte eso ahora estando en medio de una estación- se sonrojó la muchacha, mirando alrededor.

-Bueno, está bien. Pero recuerda que lo has prometido-

-Lo recordaré- sonrió Ayumi-Ahora tengo que colgar. Sé bueno estos días y come las cosas que te dejé en el congelador-

-Lo haré. Tú no comas lo que cocine la monja-

-Je, cuídate, Kazuki. Te voy a extrañar-

-Yo también a ti, Ayumi-chan-

Con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica se despidió de su novio y colgó el teléfono, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Luego agarró la maleta y tiró pesadamente de ella hasta alcanzar las barras giratorias que daban acceso a la salida sur de la estación, donde pronto localizó a un sonriente Takeshi que la saludaba con la mano mientras se acercaba.

-Hola-sonrió la chica contenta de ver a su amigo.

-¿Cómo estás Ayumi? ¿El viaje estuvo bien?-

-Muy bien, gracias-

Amablemente, el mediocampista del Urawa agarró la maleta de su ex compañera del Toho, y ambos salieron de la estación para dirigirse al aparcamiento. Takeshi abrió la puerta del copiloto a su amiga, y luego de cargar la maleta en el maletero, subió también al coche.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas venido- dijo con sinceridad el chico poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Estoy feliz de poder ayudar-sonrió Ayumi viendo con cariño a su amigo.

-Mi madre se ofreció a ayudarnos, pero honestamente, no me siento con fuerzas de enfrentar una mudanza así mientras ella y Becky discuten-

-Y quién tendría fuerzas para eso- comentó divertida la chica-No creo que Becky esté de su mejor humor ahora-

-Bueno, hace lo que puede…-

-Puedes ser sincero conmigo, Takeshi. La conozco y sé que es complicada cuando no se siente bien-

-Estos últimos meses han sido difíciles para ella- contó el jugador mientras conducía-Pero afortunadamente parece que ha empezado a encontrarse mejor-

-Cambiar de aires le hará bien-

-Espero que sí, porque tardamos bastante en decidirnos qué casa sería mejor comprar-

-Me contó que está a las afueras y que la zona es muy tranquila-

-Sí que lo es. Creo que eso fue lo que a ella más le gustó-

Mientras conversaban, Ayumi observó el paisaje por la ventanilla del coche. Definitivamente, pese a lo grande que resultaba la ciudad de Saitama, aquella zona apartada se veía mucho menos urbana y cosmopolita. Grandes extensiones de terreno labrado se extendían a un lado de la carretera, mientras que al otro se veía el río, recorriendo su cauce con elegancia.

Llegaron a una zona residencial y giraron a la derecha, encontrándose casi al momento con una bonita casa de paredes blancas y tejado gris oscuro, rodeada de una valla de piedra y reja. Takeshi apretó el botón de un pequeño mando a distancia que había en el salpicadero del coche, y frente a ellos se abrió una puerta metálica que daba acceso al garaje privado.

Apenas bajaron, Ayumi notó el típico ajetreo de una gran mudanza. Varios hombres, ataviados con monos azules, entraban y salían cargando muebles y cajas, mientras las puertas y ventanas de la casa permanecían abiertas, como dando la bienvenida a los recién estrenados inquilinos.

Takeshi guió a la invitada hasta la puerta principal y abrió, dándole paso a Ayumi, que se quedó parada en el recibidor. La entrada de la casa no muy grande. Había un pequeño armario a un lado y al otro un mueble donde dejar los zapatos. Al frente se extendía un pasillo, y la luz del sol, proveniente de las diferentes estancias, entraba desde varios ángulos dibujando curiosas formas sobre el suelo de madera. Parecía una casa normal, luminosa y acogedora, sin embargo la chica sintió una extraña sensación que en aquel momento prefirió ignorar.

-Becky-chan, ya estamos aquí- anunció Takeshi en voz alta dejando a un lado la pesada maleta de su amiga –Dame tu abrigo-

-Gracias- sonrió Ayumi quitándose la prenda y entregándosela al jugador, quien la colgó cuidadosamente dentro del pequeño armario junto a la puerta.

-Estoy en la cocina- se oyó un voz responder a lo lejos.

-Vamos. Es por aquí-sonrió el mediocampista entrando, seguido de su invitada.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-reclamó Becky apenas oyó al chico entrar en la habitación.

-El tren llegaba a las cuatro. Sólo tardé veinte minutos desde la estación-respondió con paciencia Takeshi dejando las llaves sobre la mesa.

-Veintisiete minutos para ser exactos-replicó la irlandesa, terminando de colocar un vaso en un armario para luego girarse-Ayumi…-sonrió al ver a su amiga, acercándose.

-Tú no dejas de protestar ni siquiera ahora, ¿eh?-comentó con cariño la de pelo castaño abrazando a su mejor amiga, feliz de poder verla después de casi seis meses.-Tenía muchas ganas de verte…-

-Yo también a ti-

-Estás tan… diferente- murmuró Ayumi separándose un poco para contemplar el abultado vientre de la otra chica.

-No digas nada, por favor- se apartó Becky con incomodidad, tirando de la camiseta que vestía en un vano intento por cubrirse.

-¿Por qué no? Estás bonita así-

-Yo se lo dije, pero no me cree- comentó con inocencia Takeshi vaciando una caja con platos.

-Dejen de hablar tonterías. Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer- gruñó la de ojos grises, girándose sonrojada para continuar colocando los vasos.

Durante el resto de la tarde Takeshi se encargó de indicar a los de la mudanza dónde debían dejar cada mueble, mientras las chicas se ocuparon de vaciar cajas y lavar los trastos de la cocina antes de acomodarlos, de modo que al menos tuviesen en qué comer por la noche.

Después de una reconfortante ducha y de haberse puesto ropa más cómoda, los tres se sentaron en el comedor para cenar lo que Takeshi había ido a comprar hacía rato. A pesar de estar cansados, hacía demasiado tiempo que no podían charlar así, de modo que cuando fueron a darse cuenta, ya era bastante tarde.

-¿Seguro que no te importa dormir aquí abajo?-preguntó Becky viendo preocupada a su amiga mientras ambas acomodaban el sofá.

-Claro que no-sonrió Ayumi, agachándose para estirar bien la sábana.

-Mañana pediré a Takeshi que arme la cama de la habitación pequeña-

-No tengas prisa. El pobre acabó bien tarde de armar la vuestra, y lo hizo solo-

-Si oyes un gran golpe será porque se cayó mientras dormimos-comentó con crueldad la irlandesa, agarrando una almohada.

-No seas mala con él-

-No soy mala. Soy realista-

-Sabiendo que tú dormirás ahí y que llevas a sus bebés, es más que seguro que Takeshi habría construido todo un fuerte si hacía falta-opinó con ternura Ayumi señalando el vientre de su amiga.

-Eh… ¿Y qué te parece la casa?-preguntó la de ojos grises sonrojada, queriendo cambiar de tema, aunque sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

-Es muy bonita-

-Espero acostumbrarme a volver a vivir en un espacio así-

-Claro que lo harás-aseguró Ayumi dejando la almohada en su lugar luego de ponerle la sábana- La casa de tus papás en Tokio era mucho más grande que esta-

-Lo sé, pero éramos muchas personas viviendo ahí-

-Aquí también seréis muchos dentro de poco-sonrió la chica, sin disimular la emoción que le provocaba saber que en unos meses se convertiría en "tía".

-Supongo que sí…-

Luego de terminar de acomodar a su amiga y de asegurarse de que no le faltase nada, Becky subió a la planta superior, donde Takeshi ya la esperaba en la cama, casi dormido por el cansancio acumulado del día.

Abajo, en el salón, Ayumi se tumbó en el sofá, agradeciendo que fuese tan cómodo, y luego de arroparse con las mantas agarró su teléfono móvil, que iluminó su rostro en medio de la oscuridad.

-"¿Cenaste lo que debías?"-escribió.

-"Cómo equivocarme, si dejaste todo tan etiquetado"-respondió Kazuki casi de inmediato.

-"Así no tienes excusa para pedir comida y me aseguro de que comes bien"-

-"Puedo dar tus bentitos a un amigo y pedir pizza"-

-"No lo harías"-

-"¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no?"-

-"Porque sabes que cociné todo eso con todo el amor del mundo sólo para ti"-sonrió mientras tecleaba, como adivinando la expresión que su novio pondría al leer.

-"Eso es chantaje…"-

-"Lo sé"-

-"¿Ya estás acostada?"-

-"Sí. Ya vamos todos a dormir para poder seguir organizando cosas mañana"-

-"¿Y qué llevas puesto?"-leyó la chica arqueando las cejas, sonrojándose.

-"Un pijama. ¿Qué quieres que lleve en casa de otras personas?"-

-"Eso es cierto, estás en casa de la monja"-

-"No le digas así. A ella no le gusta"-

-"Supongo que ya no es "monja", ¿no?"-

-"Buenas noches, Kazuki"-escribió Ayumi rodando los ojos, aunque divertida al poder leer las ocurrencias del jugador.

-"¿Me estás mandando a dormir?"-

-"Es tarde y estoy muy cansada"-

-"Bueno, supongo que entonces está bien. Duerme. Yo dormiré aquí solo"-

-"No seas dramático. En unos días estaré allí"-

-"Y cumplirás lo prometido"-

-"Lo haré, sí. Pero ahora duérmete"-

-"Descansa Ayumi-chan"-

-"Tú también, Kazuki-kun"-

Con una pequeña sonrisa, casi a punto de besar su propio teléfono esperando que al otro lado su novio recibiese el gesto, Ayumi se acomodó en el sofá y cerró los ojos para dormirse de una vez. Estaba tan cansada después del viaje y el ajetreo del día, que apenas tardó unos minutos en caer rendida, sin embargo, cuando el reloj marcaba las 3:33, un extraño sonido, semejante al de la madera crujiendo, la hizo despertar.

Crack, crack, crack…

Pensando que quizás alguno de sus amigos estaría bajando a beber agua o a buscar alguna cosa de la cocina, la chica no se inmutó. Se giró, acomodándose, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando casi inconscientemente que en algún momento le llegase algo de luz desde afuera. Pero nada pasó.

Crack, crack, crack…

El sonido continuó, insistente y cada vez más cercano. Después de esperar varios minutos, Ayumi comenzó a inquietarse. Las escaleras apenas eran demasiado largas como para que alguien necesitase tanto tiempo en bajarlas, y pese a que el ruido cada vez parecía venir de más cerca, no había ninguna luz en el pasillo.

-¿Becky?-preguntó en voz baja incorporándose en el sofá.

Crack, crack, crack…

Nadie respondió. Se giró a ver la puerta de acceso al salón y no pudo ver más que la oscuridad del pasillo, apenas iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna, que muy tímidamente se colaba por el tragaluz de la puerta principal.

-Becky, ¿eres tú?-volvió a preguntar, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío golpeaba su nuca sin lógica aparente.

Esta vez, el silencio fue profundo y denso. Sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza, la chica se tumbó y respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse. Tiró de las mantas y se cubrió hasta el cuello, fijando la mirada en el techo.

-Estás demasiado cansada- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta-Los lugares nuevos siempre suenan distinto…-

Sin querer moverse volvió a cerrar los ojos, prestando de forma inconsciente mayor atención a los sonidos del lugar. Un búho ululando a lo lejos, el tic-tac de un reloj en alguna caja aún cerrada, el motor del frigorífico en la cocina… "Todo normal", se dijo sintiéndose tonta e infantil. "Todo es normal", repitió un par de veces, hasta que volviendo a notar que el sueño le vencía, se giró en el sofá y cerró los ojos para a volver a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Ayumi se despertó al olor del café. Recogió las sábanas, las dejó bien dobladas sobre el sofá y, luego de sacar algunas cosas de su maleta, entró al pequeño cuarto de aseo de la planta principal.

-Buenos días-saludó rato después entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días- respondió un sonriente Takeshi, apoyado en la encimera mientras esperaba que el café terminara de hacerse.

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó Becky, girándose un momento para luego continuar cocinando.

-Sí, creo que sí… -

-¿Crees?-

-Después de desayunar, lo primero que haré será armar la cama para que esta noche puedas dormir ahí- anunció Takeshi sacando tres tazas de uno de los armarios.

-Gracias-sonrió la chica.

-Al menos ya sabemos que la cama no se caerá-comentó Becky con burla.

-Claro que no se iba a caer-rodó los ojos el jugador japonés, mientras Ayumi los veía divertida.

-En realidad el sofá estaba bastante cómodo-opinó la de pelo castaño-Más bien habría dormido de un tirón de no ser por esos ruidos…-

-¿Cuáles ruidos?-quiso saber su amiga, girándose a verla.

-Unos ruidos, como de madera crujiendo o algo así. ¿No los oyeron?-

-Yo no- se encogió de hombros Takeshi.

-Imposible que oigas algo si duermes como un muerto-opinó la irlandesa con tranquilidad- Quizás me escuchaste a mí, Ayumi. Me levanté un par de veces para ir al baño-

-Puede ser…-

-Seguro que sí- asintió Takeshi-Estando en la planta de abajo se debe oír más-

-Sí, creo que debió ser eso- sonrió convencida la chica de pelo castaño.

Después del desayuno, todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Tal y como había dicho, Takeshi subió a la planta superior para armar la cama que iría en la habitación más pequeña –la de invitados-, mientras que las dos chicas continuaron ordenando en la planta de abajo.

-Necesito que Takeshi arme las estanterías para poder colocar los libros-suspiró Becky cansada luego de un rato, dejando sobre la mesa del salón el último libro al que había limpiado el polvo-Iré a ver si ya terminó con la cama-

-Está bien- asintió Ayumi, girándose a verla con una pequeña sonrisa, abriendo las puertas correderas de acceso al jardín.

Mientras su amiga salía de la habitación y subía a la planta de arriba, Ayumi continuó con lo que hacía. Sacó a rastras una pesada alfombra beige y la desenrolló sobre la zona enlosada del jardín para que se ventilase. Acalorada por el esfuerzo, se secó la frente con el dorso de la mano y permaneció allí varios minutos, recuperando el aliento mientras contemplaba el pequeño jardín. El césped estaba recién cortado, y a los lados había algunas plantas bajas, que la chica supuso, darían flores llegada la primavera. Se veían las copas de los árboles al otro lado de la valla y sonaban los pájaros jugueteando entre las ramas mientras piaban con insistencia.

De repente, Ayumi tuvo la sensación de que alguien más la observaba. Como si algo tirase de ella, igual que el hilo de una marioneta, giró la cabeza a un lado y enseguida sus ojos chocaron con los de una anciana enlutada y encorvada, que desde la casa del al lado la miraba muy fijamente.

-Buenos días- saludó amablemente la chica, sonriendo.

-…- la anciana no respondió, sino que se giró con prisas, como si de repente se hubiese sentido descubierta, y entró a su casa cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Ayumi pensó que quizás la mujer era demasiado mayor y no estaba del todo cuerda, de modo que sin prestarle atención al detalle, regresó al interior de la casa para continuar ordenando.

A mediodía, mientras Ayumi ayudaba a Takeshi a recoger todo después de que él hubiese armado –orgullosamente- la estantería del salón, Becky se retiró a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. Mientras enjuagaba algunas verduras, la irlandesa observó por la ventana el pequeño jardín de la casa, sintiendo una punzada de felicidad al imaginar que, en no demasiado tiempo, Takeshi y ella podrían ver jugar a sus dos hijos allí.

-Creo que acertamos al elegir este lugar- dijo al notar que alguien entraba en la habitación, suponiendo que se trataba de Takeshi.

-…-

-No es que estuviésemos eligiendo sólo un lugar en el que vivir tú y yo; se trata de elegir dónde pasarán la infancia nuestros hijos-continuó la chica cortando las verduras, sin girarse.

-…-

-Me cuesta admitirlo, pero tenías razón. Aquel piso en el centro no era la mejor opción-

-…-

-¿Por qué no dices nada?- preguntó extrañada de que el chico no respondiese; sin embargo antes de poder girarse a verlo, sintió un cálido aliento en la nuca que hizo que se le erizase la piel-Je, Takeshi, ¿qué haces?-sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, inclinando la cabeza inconscientemente para dejarlo hacer.

-…-

-Deja de jugar, Ayumi está ahí…-murmuró al notar un par de manos tocarla desde la espalda, apoyándose sobre su vientre.

Incómoda ante la idea de que su amiga pudiese entrar en la cocina, Becky abrió los ojos dispuesta a detener la situación. Dejó de lado el cuchillo que aún sostenía, y con una pequeña sonrisa –porque aquellos gestos de Takeshi siempre le gustaban-, bajó la mirada para tomar las manos de él. Sin embargo no encontró nada. Rápidamente se giró, esperando ver al muchacho justo detrás, pero para su sorpresa nadie más estaba en la cocina.

-¿Takeshi?-dijo al tiempo que apoyaba las manos en su vientre, mirando confundida la estancia vacía-Takeshi, deja de jugar…-

Sin saber por qué, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Se dijo a sí misma que de seguro el chico le estaba gastando un broma; porque solía hacer travesuras así de vez en cuando. Sin embargo se sentía inquieta.

Agarró un trapo, se limpió las manos y salió de la cocina con decisión, dispuesta a regañar al chico, sin embargo apenas pisó el pasillo lo vio en el salón, charlando animadamente con Ayumi, ambos sentados en el sofá. Su mente lógica trató de calcular si le había sido posible a él entrar en la cocina y regresar allí, pero no tenía mucho sentido.

-Becky, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el chico al verla de pie en el pasillo.

-¿Eh?-los miró-Sí…-

-Estás pálida, ven a sentarte- se preocupó Ayumi levantándose rápidamente del sofá y acercándose.

-Estoy bien…-balbuceó la de ojos grises, dejándose arrastrar hasta el salón.

-Iré a traerte agua- anunció Takeshi saliendo.

-¿Estás mareada? Tienes que tomártelo con más calma-habló Ayumi con cariño sentándose junto a su amiga, retirándole el pelo para refrescarla.

-…-Becky la miró desconcertada. No se sentía mareada ni cansada, pero tampoco sabía qué decir al respecto.

-Ten, bebe-dijo Takeshi llegando con un vaso de agua y entregándoselo.

-Gracias-murmuró la chica, bebiendo.

-Yo iré a terminar el almuerzo, tú quédate ahí y descansa-ofreció Ayumi con una pequeña sonrisa, levantándose para ir a la cocina.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó preocupado Takeshi luego de unos minutos, sentándose al lado de la chica.

-Sí…-

-Si estás cansada, es normal-le habló con paciencia rodeándola con el brazo, sabiendo cuánto le costaba a la irlandesa admitir que no podía hacer algo.

-No estoy cansada-

-No me separaré de ti en toda la tarde- continuó él, ignorando la réplica, besándola en la frente.

Por un momento Becky sintió ganas de contarle a él lo que había sucedido en la cocina, sin embargo hasta ella misma sabía que resultaba demasiado absurdo. Había notado claramente cómo la tocaban, pero nadie más estaba allí. No se sentía tan cansada, pero quizás, pensó, sí lo estaba, y eso hizo que sintiese hormigueos en el cuello, la espalda o el vientre. "Debió ser eso", se dijo a sí misma convencida mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Takeshi.

Ya por la noche, después de pedir la cena, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, esperando poder recuperar fuerzas para el día siguiente.

Después de un día de sol radiante, el cielo se había cubierto de inesperadas nubes que descargaban sin tregua.

En la habitación de la planta superior, mientras se oía el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la ventana, Ayumi terminó de colocar las sábanas y mantas sobre la cama que su amigo recién armó aquella mañana.

-Espero que hoy duermas más cómoda- dijo Takeshi entrando con la maleta de la chica, que amablemente había subido por las escaleras.

-Seguro que sí. Gracias- sonrió ella acercándose a recogerla.

-Puedes usar el cuarto de baño con libertad, hay otro en el dormitorio principal-

-Está bien. Gracias- asintió.

-Supongo que hoy no oirás a Becky si se levanta durante la noche, así que espero descanses-

-Gracias Takeshi-sonrió agradecida-Descansa tú también-

-Gracias- devolvió el chico con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

En ese mismo rato, Becky recién terminaba de ducharse. Cerró el grifo y exhalando cansada alargó la mano para agarrar una toalla, envolviéndose en ella para salir. Durante toda la tarde había estado notando cómo los bebés se movían con agitación dentro de ella, lo cual la hizo estar aún más convencida de que lo que había sucedido en la cocina aquella misma mañana, debió ser cosa de su embarazo, y que no había nada extraño en el asunto.

Mientras se secaba pensó en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en los últimos meses. Para ella era difícil admitir que no podía hacer las cosas que siempre hacía o que no se veía igual que antes, y aunque sabía que pronto pasaría, no podía evitar sentirse estar en un cuerpo diferente, a veces incluso en una mente distinta.

Suspirando, la irlandesa se detuvo frente al espejo, que se encontraba completamente empañado, sin embargo al mirar no fue su imagen lo que llamó su atención: alguien había escrito un mensaje sobre el vaho. "Te espero", leyó. Sonrojada, la chica agarró una toalla y limpió toda la superficie, girándose luego a ver la puerta cerrada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No deberías hacer esas cosas-dijo Becky poco después, saliendo del baño ya vestida.

-¿Hacer qué?- la miró Takeshi, que se encontraba en la cama, boca abajo, entretenido con el teléfono.

-Ya sabes qué-sonrió ella acercándose -Me gusta que lo hagas, pero si no estamos solos es incómodo- continuó la chica metiéndose en la cama.

-¿Y qué hice?-

-…-Becky esbozó una sonrisa, dando por hecho que el chico continuaba con el juego-Apaga la luz- dijo, y Takeshi, aunque no entendía nada, obedeció sin más, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesilla y apagando la luz, correspondiendo al beso que en aquel momento recibía en los labios.

En la otra habitación, al final de pasillo, Ayumi ya estaba acostada. Después de dar las buenas noches a su novio, esta vez mediante una llamada de teléfono en lugar de mensajes, la chica había sacado un libro para leer, ya que, pese a sentirse físicamente cansada, no tenía apenas sueño.

Rato más tarde, a las 3.33 de la madrugada, se despertó sobresaltada. La luz de la mesilla continuaba encendida y el libro que leía estaba abierto sobre su regazo, por lo que supuso que en algún momento debió haberse quedado dormida. Cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche y apagó la luz, recostándose de lado y cerrando los ojos. Pero apenas unos instantes después algo hizo que los volviese a abrir.

Crack, crack, crack…

De nuevo aquel crujido en la madera volvía a sonar, esta vez al otro lado de la puerta. Esbozó una sonrisa, pensando que quizás se trataba de su amiga que volvía a ir al baño, y volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

Crack, crack, crack…

Crack, crack, crack…

Crack, crack, crack…

Los pasos continuaron oyéndose cada vez más cerca y más rápido; como si alguien con pies enormes corriese por el pasillo. Extrañada, Ayumi se incorporó. El ruido seguía con insistencia, lo cual hizo inquietar a la chica. Si se trataba de alguno de sus amigos, ¿por qué corrían? Preocupada, salió de la cama y caminó pocos pasos hasta la puerta, abriéndola. Al otro lado no había nada más que el oscuro pasillo y un profundo silencio. De nuevo la sensación punzante en la nuca; de nuevo aquella inquietud absurda y abrumadora. Apenas cerró la puerta el sonido regresó al otro lado.

Crack, crack, crack…

Apoyada contra la puerta, Ayumi apretó los ojos. ¿Qué era aquello? Acababa de comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo ni luz bajo ninguna puerta, ¿de dónde venían aquellos pasos entonces?

-Quizás haya un desván…-se dijo a sí misma mirando asustada al techo-Quizás cruja la madera del tejado o del techo…-

Tragó saliva y regresó a la cama. Se esforzó por evitar mirar a la puerta, pero estando la habitación tan vacía se hacía complicado distraerse con otra cosa. Al otro lado los pasos continuaban, cada vez más y más cerca.

Crack, crack, crack…

Crack, crack, crack…

De repente, aquellos crujidos se convirtieron en un par de golpes secos y bruscos contra la puerta de madera, haciendo que Ayumi se sentase en la cama de un salto. Vio cómo la sombra de dos pies se dibujaba bajo la rendija de la puerta.

-¿Becky?-preguntó con voz temblorosa-¿Takeshi?-

-…- al otro lado nadie respondió.

Asustada, Ayumi cerró los ojos y se volvió a tumbar, cubriéndose con la manta. Por un momento se sintió como cuando era niña y cualquier sombra o sonido no familiar se le hacía espeluznante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a tener aquella sensación de parálisis y angustia. Recordó entonces que su padre, cansado de que una y otra vez corriese a su cama en la noche, le dijo una vez que contar ayudaba a que el miedo se hiciese menos; y funcionaba. Ella pudo comprobarlo, de modo que, se viese ridículo o no, comenzó a hacerlo.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro….-contó la chica, sin abrir los ojos-cinco, seis, siete, ocho…-se esforzó en concentrarse en su propia voz en lugar de los crujidos y golpes, que seguían oyéndose al otro lado-nueve, diez, once, doce…- continuó con voz temblorosa, hasta que finalmente, casi al contar la centena, el sueño la hizo caer dormida.

A esa misma hora, en la habitación principal, Becky abrió los ojos de golpe. Sentía cómo sus bebés se agitaban en su interior de forma tan brusca y violenta que llegaban a hacer a daño. La chica respiró hondo un par de veces, pensando que si ella se calmaba también lo harían los pequeños. Al hacerlo notó cómo un vaho blanquecino salía de sus labios. Hacía mucho frío en la habitación. Trató de moverse para tirar de las mantas y arroparse más, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse; su cuerpo estaba rígido y parecía pesado, como si una gran roca la aprisionase contra el colchón.

A su lado sentía el calor de Takeshi. Intentó llamarlo, pero en lugar de eso apenas pudo emitir un leve quejido.

-Sólo tengo que esperar a que mi cuerpo reaccione- se dijo en un vano intento de tranquilizarse, sin embargo la sensación de angustia se hacía más grande.

De repente oyó algo al otro lado de la puerta; en el pasillo. Agudizó el oído y comprobó que eran pasos que, sobre la madera, sonaban como crujidos graves e insistentes. En un primer momento dio por hecho que se trataba de Ayumi, sin embargo los pasos comenzaron a sonar cada vez más rápidos y pesados; demasiado para el tamaño de su amiga. Continuaron acercándose a la habitación hasta que frenaron bruscamente justo al otro lado de puerta, siendo seguidos de dos fuertes golpes que hicieron saltar el corazón de la irlandesa.

Inquieta, aún sin poder moverse, Becky giró apenas los ojos para mirar hacia la puerta, que seguía cerrada. La tenue luz de la luna colándose entre las rendijas de las persianas esbozaba apenas el perfil del pomo y el marco de madera. De repente un leve crujido más agudo que los anteriores comenzó a sonar, al tiempo que la manilla de la puerta giraba muy lentamente. Becky notó cómo la respiración se le agitaba, y aún más lo hizo cuando vio que la puerta se abría despacio, haciendo chirriar las bisagras. Trató de avisar a Takeshi, que dormía profundamente a su lado, pero una vez más, apenas pudo emitir un leve quejido.

La chica mantuvo la vista fija en la puerta durante varios segundos. Tras el marco podía ver la negrura densa del pasillo, pero algo más parecía recortarse en la oscuridad. Entrecerró los ojos, esforzada en ver mejor, y comprobó que se trataba de la silueta de un hombre, alto y excesivamente delgado, que la observaba fijamente desde la puerta. Becky volvió a sentir el movimiento de los bebés contra sus costillas, cortándole el poco aliento que le quedaba. La sangre parecía haberse congelado en sus venas.

-Takeshi…-pensó sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

La aparición comenzó a moverse, silenciosa y pausada, acercándose a la cama. Sus brazos eran largos y caían inertes junto a las piernas, también largas y delgadas. Becky notó que, pese a que el hombre caminaba, éstas no se movían.

La chica vio aterrada que el hombre se dirigía directamente hacia donde ella estaba. Nerviosa, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, trató de moverse y alcanzar a Takeshi para poder despertarlo, pero no lo conseguía. La angustia fue en aumento cuando la figura llegó a su altura, deteniéndose frente a la cama. El hombre la miró un momento, con aquel rostro desdibujado y ojos vacíos, y muy lentamente se inclinó sobre ella, quedando en un perfecto ángulo recto sobre su vientre. Becky cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. La sensación de frío era insoportable y la recorría por dentro. Desesperada entreabrió los labios y trató de gritar. Su garganta parecía tan paralizada como el resto del cuerpo, pero el miedo que sentía era más fuerte que todo eso. Soltó apenas aire en varias ocasiones, luego un quejido, una sílaba tenue, hasta que finalmente, como si su cuello se abriese de golpe, consiguió lanzar un grito tan fuerte, que Takeshi despertó de un salto a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el jugador sobresaltado, sentándose en la cama y encendiendo la luz de la mesilla.

-…-Becky no pudo responder. Entre lágrimas, abrió los ojos, notando que no había figura alguna en la habitación.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Te duele algo?- se preocupó el chico al verla tan alterada, acercándose a abrazarla.

Despacio, Becky notó que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Alzó las manos y se aferró a Takeshi, llorando desesperada como si así pudiese soltar todo el miedo que había sentido.

-Ya está, Becky-chan. Ya ha pasado- murmuró el muchacho abrazándola con más fuerza, acariciándole la cabeza con paciencia.

Luego de un rato, cuando la chica parecía estar un poco más calmada, Takeshi se recostó, tirando de ella para hacerla quedar a su lado, aún abrazada.

-No apagues la luz, por favor- pidió Becky todavía asustada.

-No la apagaré-sonrió él, limpiándole las lágrimas con los dedos-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-

-Supongo que sí…-respondió apenas la irlandesa, queriendo mentirse incluso a sí misma, ya que sabía que lo que había visto no tenía sentido-Los bebés se movían tanto que me estaban lastimando-

-Seguramente ha sido el estrés de estos días. Ellos también deben notarlo-dijo Takeshi, apoyando suavemente las manos en el vientre de Becky-Duérmete, yo me quedaré despierto hasta que lo hagas-

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro- asintió el mediocampista con una pequeña sonrisa, arropándola.

Devolviéndole el gesto, sintiéndose tontamente segura entre los brazos de Takeshi, Becky cerró los ojos, acomodándose en el pecho de él. Trató de no pensar en la inquietante visión de hacía rato, ni en la sensación de terror y angustia que le produjo el no poder moverse. Nada de aquello tenía sentido, se dijo.

-Sólo ha sido una pesadilla- pensó repetidas veces, hasta que finalmente logró quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Takeshi despertó con el brazo casi dormido y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Bajó la mirada y sonrió al ver que Becky aún dormía, tranquila y dejada caer sobre él. El chico se había pasado casi una hora despierto en la madrugada hasta que ella se durmió del todo. Era la primera vez que la veía tan asustada y aquello lo hizo sentir mal. Bajó la mano y tocó con cariño el vientre de la irlandesa, notando un leve movimiento al otro lado de la piel. Para él todo estaba siendo mucho más sencillo: preparativos, emoción, espera… Para ella, sin embargo, aquellos habían sido meses de malestar, incomodidad, estrés y cambios, que a veces la abrumaron tanto que pudieron con la ilusión. Él nunca la había admirado tanto, aunque eso ella no llegaba a entenderlo.

Con cuidado, Takeshi salió de la cama sin despertar a la chica. La cubrió con las mantas y la besó en la cara, para luego ir al cuarto de baño. Bajaría antes para continuar las tareas dejándola descansar.

Rato después, cuando Ayumi entró en la cocina, encontró a Takeshi sentado solo, con una taza de café entre las manos.

-Buenos días- saludó la chica.

-Buenos días-sonrió él, poniéndose de pie para sacar otra taza y servir café a su amiga.

-Gracias- dijo Ayumi recibiendo la taza-¿Dónde está Becky?-

-Durmiendo. Anoche despertó con pesadillas y no ha descansado bien- respondió el muchacho con gesto cansado, tomando un sorbo de café.

-Tú tampoco te ves muy descansado-

-Je, ni tú- opinó el chico, notando unas discretas ojeras bajo los ojos de la chica.

-Bueno, yo tampoco dormí bien-sonrió ella incómoda, mirando su taza.

-¿La cama?-

-No. La cama está perfecta. Gracias. Es sólo que… desperté en la madrugada y me costó volverme a dormir-inventó, pensando que no podía preocupar a su amigo con historias ilógicas como las suyas.

-Seguramente es porque extrañas a Sorimachi-opinó el mediocampista con una pequeña sonrisa, abriendo una caja de galletas y ofreciéndole a su amiga.

-Puede ser…-se sonrojó la chica, sacando una galleta.

-Seguro es eso. A mí me cuesta dormir cuando estoy en concentración porque extraño que Becky me hable de cosas mientras me duermo-contó el chico con inocencia, haciendo que Ayumi lo mirase conmovida.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-preguntó ella luego de un rato, bebiendo de su taza.

-Podríamos terminar de colocar las cosas del salón-

-Sabes que todo lo que coloquemos Becky lo cambiará cuando despierte, ¿verdad?-

-Sí. Pero aún tengo la esperanza de acertar lo suficiente como para que no necesite hacerlo-respondió sonriente el muchacho, apurando el café.

Tal y como dijeron, luego de lavar las tazas del desayuno, Ayumi y Takeshi se dispusieron a terminar de organizar el salón. Vaciaron algunas cajas y, luego de limpiar el polvo a cada cosa, las fueron colocando cuidadosamente en las estanterías y muebles de la sala, mientras charlaban animadamente, agradeciendo la compañía para sobrellevar el sueño que ambos cargaban.

Al cabo de un rato, decidieron hacer espacio en la habitación sacando al jardín las cajas vacías, para más tarde llevarlas a la basura.

-Otra vez esa mujer…- dijo Ayumi, casi como pensamiento en voz alta, mirando a un lado.

-¿Qué mujer?-quiso saber Takeshi, girándose a ver hacia donde su amiga miraba, notando que una anciana vestida de negro los observaba desde la puerta de su casa.

-La que vive ahí-respondió la chica en voz baja apartando la vista-Ayer también estaba mirando así-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí…-

-Seguramente vive sola y se aburre- restó importancia el mediocampista, entrando a la casa a por más cajas.

Ayumi miró un momento a la mujer, sintiendo una sensación extraña al verla, y luego siguió a su amigo hasta la casa. Poco después, cuando ambos salieron de nuevo con más cajas vacías, notaron que la anciana se había acercado más, quedando a pocos metros de la valla que separaba ambas propiedades.

-Salgan de ahí-habló la mujer con voz grave y quejumbrosa.

-¿Perdón?-la miró Takeshi, extrañado.

-¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Salgan de ahí!-repitió la mujer varias veces, retirándose luego hacia el otro lado del jardín bajo la atónita mirada de los dos jóvenes.

-¿Es a nosotros?-preguntó Ayumi mirando asustada a Takeshi.

-No lo sé…-

-Da miedo-

-Un poco. Pero seguramente no esté muy bien si es tan mayor-opinó el chico, tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-Dijo que salgamos de aquí, ¿a qué se estaría refiriendo?-

-Supongo que prefería a los antiguos inquilinos-sonrió divertido Takeshi, volviendo a entrar a la casa, mientras Ayumi lo seguía no muy convencida, mirando con recelo a la anciana, que volvía a mirarlos desde su puerta.

Más tarde, pasadas las diez, Becky se despertó y se unió al trabajo. Mientras ella y Ayumi terminaban de organizar el salón –porque, como habían previsto, la irlandesa cambió prácticamente todo de lugar-, Takeshi se aseguró de apretar las bombillas de todas las habitaciones, ya que casi desde el principio, la luz titilaba nerviosamente cada vez que encendían un interruptor.

-Y con esto ya está- dijo el muchacho sonriente, bajando de la escalera de mano que había utilizado para apretar la bombilla del dormitorio situado en medio del pasillo; el que pronto sería para los bebés.

El ambiente estaba todavía vacío de muebles. Varias cajas estaban apiladas a un lado, junto a la ventana. Sonriendo, sintiendo una punzada de emoción en el corazón, se acercó a ellas y abrió levemente la primera de todas, sacando un bonito móvil para cunas con detalles de fútbol, que sus amigos les habían regalado meses atrás, antes de saber que esperaban gemelos. Extendió el brazo, haciendo quedar el móvil en alto, y lo hizo funcionar. Una melodía infantil comenzó a sonar mientras pequeños balones y tiernos animalitos vestidos con camisetas de la selección giraban lentamente frente a la ventana. Takeshi sonrió, imaginando que pronto aquello estaría formando parte de la cuna de sus hijos. En eso estaba, cuando algo detrás del móvil, que aún giraba, lo hizo desviar la mirada.

El mediocampista apagó el juguete y lo dejó sobre la caja, acercándose a la ventana. Los cristales aún tenían algo de polvo -ya que no habían tenido tiempo todavía de limpiar aquella habitación-, y sobre el polvo había algo escrito con un dedo. "Mío", leyó extrañado.

-¿Ya terminaste?- oyó preguntar a su espalda, y el chico reaccionó dando un respingo. Al girarse, notó con agrado que era Becky, que lo miraba con cariño desde la puerta.

-Sí, ya acabé- sonrió él, borrando discretamente con la mano las letras del cristal y apartándose de la ventana.

-¿Y qué hacías ahí?-

-Nada- respondió Takeshi, yendo a apartar la escalera.

Becky miró al fondo de la habitación y vio el móvil de cuna sobre la caja, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al suponer que el jugador se había estado distrayendo con aquello.

-Podríamos armar las cunas, si quieres- dijo acercándose a la caja, pasando los dedos sobre el juguete.

-Hay otras cosas más urgentes que esa, dijiste-

-Y las hay, pero si quieres podríamos hacerlo- lo miró sonriendo, y el chico respondió devolviéndole el gesto.

-Antes tendremos que limpiar la habitación- opinó Takeshi dejando la escalera a un lado, contra la pared.

-Podemos hacerlo esta tarde. No creo que tardemos. Ayumi y yo podemos hacerlo mientras tú subes las cosas que necesites para armar las cunas-

-Me parece bien-asintió contento el chico, acercándose a Becky para abrazarla- Te quiero-murmuró apoyando la cabeza en la de ella.

-Cállate, si Ayumi entra será vergonzoso-protestó sonrojada la irlandesa, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-A mí no me importa-

-No te importa porque ya estás pensando en jugar con esa cosa con baloncitos que te dieron tus amigos-reclamó Becky fingiendo molestia, conmovida en en el fondo por la emoción que el chico ponía en todo lo referente a los bebés.

Aquella tarde, tal y como estaba previsto, los tres subieron a la habitación central, situada justo en medio del pasillo, frente a la escalera. Estando vacía no tardaron mucho en barrer y limpiar el suelo, logrando que la madera recuperase sus bonitas betas marrones, que contrastaban aún más con el tono claro de la pared.

-Takeshi me pidió que te suba esto- dijo Ayumi al rato, entrando en la habitación con un plato de fruta cortada.

-No tengo hambre- contestó Becky limpiando el cristal de una de las ventanas.

-Está preocupado porque casi no comiste nada en el almuerzo. Hazlo por él-pidió la de pelo castaño, dejando el plato sobre una de las cajas aún cerrada.

-Más tarde lo intentaré, ahora no puedo-

-Tienes que comer Becky-

-No vayas a decir esa estupidez de que debo comer por tres, porque está científicamente demostrado que no es cierto-replicó con arrogancia la irlandesa girándose a ver a su amiga.

-Ya sé que no es cierto, pero aun así debes comer bien-habló Ayumi con paciencia, humedeciendo un paño en un cubo para ayudarla con las ventanas.

-Ya lo hago. Estoy esforzándome en hacer las cosas bien-

-Sé que lo haces-sonrió con cariño la chica -Especialmente porque sé que no te gusta hacer preocupar a Takeshi-añadió, haciendo que su mejor amiga aparte la vista sonrojada.

-¿Y dónde está Takeshi?-preguntó Becky luego de un corto silencio, inclinándose con dificultad para mojar su paño en el cubo.

-Subiendo las cunas-respondió Ayumi sin dejar de limpiar el cristal-Resulta tierno ver lo emocionado que está-

-Es cierto-sonrió la de ojos grises-Honestamente, no pensaba armar las cunas hasta poco antes del nacimiento, pero sé que él tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo-

-Supongo que los hombres necesitan ver cunas, ropa y pañales para poder vivir un embarazo, porque no pueden sentir nada-

-Puede ser- se encogió de hombros Becky viendo hacia la puerta-Lo voy a extrañar cuando vuelva a trabajar…-suspiró.

-Sé que sí, pero si lo necesitas yo estaré aquí para acompañarte -sonrió Ayumi, girándose.

-Gracias-

-No hay nada que agradecer, Becky. Eres lo más parecido a una hermana que tengo. Me gusta poder pasar tiempo contigo-

-Aun así, te lo agradezco Ayumi-dijo Becky con una sonrisa, conmovida por las palabras de su amiga.

Para cuando las dos cunas estuvieron armadas, ya había caído la noche. La habitación, vacía horas antes, se había llenado de un aura distinta. Ambas cunitas de madera clara descansaban juntas a un lado de la ventana, y aunque aún no había peluches, ni mantitas ni sábanas de colores, el móvil colocado en medio de ambas ya daba al dormitorio el aspecto infantil que todos esperaban.

Después de cenar –aunque Becky apenas lo hizo por no sentirse bien-, todos se fueron a dormir. Al salir de la ducha, Takeshi vio a Becky sentada en la cama, con la bata aún puesta y mirando fijamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Hace frío-comentó él desde la puerta del baño, más por sacarla del ensimismamiento.

-Mucho…-contestó la chica tumbándose boca arriba sin sacarse la bata.

-¿Quieres que ponga la calefacción?-

-No. Mejor ven-pidió abriendo las mantas.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Takeshi apagó la luz del baño y fue hasta la cama. Apenas se acostó, vio que Becky se acercaba a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, ocultando la cabeza contra el cuerpo del muchacho.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él algo extrañado.

-¿Te molesto así?-alzó la vista la chica, sin soltarlo.

-Claro que no. Buenas noches Becky-chan-sonrió Takeshi, alargando la mano para apagar la luz y acomodarse para dormir.

Las horas pasaron y el silencio reinó en la casa hasta que una vez más, cuando el reloj marcaba las 3.33, los sonidos comenzaron. En su dormitorio, Ayumi se giró, bien arropada con las mantas. Por primera vez después de tres noches había conseguido dormir gracias a sus audífonos y la música de una emisora cualquiera de radio; claro que al encontrarse profundamente dormida ni siquiera notó que aquella música actual se había sustituido por una inquietante canción de cuna.

En el dormitorio principal, el sonido brusco de un quejido despertó a Takeshi. El chico abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo cómo lo agarraban fuertemente del brazo, y enseguida oyó los gritos ahogados de Becky a su lado. La chica apretaba los ojos con fuerza y se retorcía mientras llevaba una mano al vientre con desesperación.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó sobresaltado el mediocampista, sentándose para ayudarla.

-No…No puedo respirar-respondió apenas ella, soltándolo para llevar la mano al pecho, tratando de tomar aire.

-¿Qué? -se arrodilló nervioso sobre el colchón, tratando de incorporarla-Tranquila. Intentar respirar con calma- añadió sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Me hacen daño…-

-¿Quiénes?-

Nervioso, Takeshi miró hacia donde la irlandesa señalaba. La chica agarraba con fuerza la ropa que cubría su vientre, mientras trataba de tomar aire con angustia. Se veía pálida y muy asustada. Suponiendo que quizás se tratase de una crisis de ansiedad debida a otra pesadilla, Takeshi se colocó junto a la chica, abrazándola por detrás para mantenerla erguida y apoyó su mano sobre el vientre de ella, notando sorprendido cómo los bebés se movían tan violentamente que casi podía percibirse a simple vista.

-Tranquila Becky, ya va a pasar-susurró acercándola mientras pasaba delicadamente la mano sobre el vientre de ella, intentando calmarlos a todos de una.

Poco a poco, la respiración de Becky comenzó a normalizarse. Bajó los brazos, dejándolos caer desplomados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Takeshi, agradecida de tenerlo cerca. En aquel momento, el chico, que aún tenía una mano sobre el vientre de su esposa, notó cómo también los bebés parecían tranquilizarse, dejando poco a poco de moverse.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó con cariño el pequeño técnico, retirando el pelo de la chica.

-Sí…-asintió ella con gesto cansado.

-¿Otra pesadilla?-

-No lo sé-lo miró asustada-Los bebés comenzaron a moverse tan fuerte que me hacían daño-

-¿Y eso es normal?-

-No lo sé…-

-No te preocupes. Si quieres podemos ir a ver al médico mañana y así nos quedamos más tranquilos. ¿Te parece bien?-

-…-Becky asintió llevándose una mano al vientre, viéndolo con preocupación.

-Todo va a estar bien, ya verás-sonrió besándola en la frente.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas despertaron, Becky llamó a su médico para pedirle una cita urgente. Al ver lo alterada que se encontraba la chica, el doctor les pidió que vayan ese mismo día, antes del almuerzo.

-No veo que haya ningún problema-dijo el médico mirando la pequeña pantalla del ecógrafo.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó Becky preocupada desde la camilla.

-Todo está perfectamente-sonrió el médico, mirando a la pareja.

-¿Y por qué se mueven de esa forma tan violenta?-quiso saber la chica-Me hacen tanto daño que a veces no puedo respirar-

-Bueno, supongo que eso les viene de genética. Si les compran un balón seguramente los veamos vestir de rojo en el estadio de Saitama -bromeó el doctor mirando a un sonrojado Takeshi-Tengan en cuenta que son dos bebés y que cada vez tienen menos espacio, así que es normal que se encuentre más incómoda-

-Entiendo…-

-Tómeselo con calma. No haga esfuerzos, no se altere y trate de hacer que los bebés se sientan relajados. La música ayuda, o eso dicen-

-Muchas gracias doctor-sonrió Takeshi, inclinando la cabeza, mientras Becky se quedaba en silencio, mirando con desconfianza la pantalla.

-No ha sido nada-devolvió el hombre, dando una palmadita en el hombro del jugador antes de salir de la sala.

Cuando salieron de la consulta se unieron a Ayumi, que prudentemente había esperado en recepción.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó la chica de pelo castaño levantándose al verlos.

-Todo está bien-confirmó Takeshi sonriendo, saliendo detrás de Becky.

-Sí, parece ser que se dedican a patear así sólo por genética-se quejó la irlandesa recibiendo el abrigo que su amiga le entregaba para ponérselo, haciendo que los otros dos se mirasen divertidos.

Ya que estaban en la calle, Takeshi propuso ir a comer fuera y así todos se despejaban un poco. Llevaban tres días organizando la mudanza y un poco de aire les vendría bien para cambiar los ánimos; especialmente a Becky, que casi no había comido en dos días y comenzaba a verse demasiado cansada.

Por la tarde, de nuevo en la casa, decidieron tomarse tiempo libre, ya que faltaban pocas cajas que vaciar, así que luego de un breve debate, eligieron una película y se sentaron en el salón, comiendo las palomitas que Ayumi amablemente había preparado para todos. Al cabo de un rato, Becky se levantó.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Takeshi, girándose a verla.

-…- Becky no respondió más que con una fugaz mirada, antes de dirigirse a las escaleras para subir a la planta principal.

-¿Quieres que vaya con ella?-se ofreció Ayumi al notar el gesto preocupado del chico.

-No, gracias. Creo que será mejor que le dejemos espacio-contestó él desanimado, recolocándose en el sofá.

En la planta superior, Becky caminó directamente hacia la habitación infantil, entrando a sentarse en la butaca que habían colocado junto a la ventana. Allí se quedó en silencio, meciéndose mientras apoyaba las manos en su vientre. Luego de un rato se puso de pie, encendió en móvil de cuna y regresó a la butaca, mirándolo ensimismada. Escuchó la melodía como si de una pieza única se tratase, sin dejar de mirar cómo las figuritas de fieltro giraban en la dirección de las agujas del reloj. De repente, pararon, aunque Becky no se inmutó. Vio cómo aquellos muñecos giraban en la dirección opuesta, mientras la melodía habitual se sustituía como por arte de magia por una inquietante canción de cuna. Y entonces lo sintió: de nuevo los bebés se agitaron bruscamente en su interior.

Durante dos noches más, los ruidos continuaron en aquella casa. Al marcar las 3.33, fuertes golpes y contundentes pasos sobre la madera rompían el silencio. El móvil de cuna se encendía solo, sonando a su antojo con aquella melodía desconocida.

-No vayas, por favor-pidió Becky con voz quebrada en medio de la noche, aferrándose al brazo de Takeshi.

-Tengo que apagarlo-dijo el chico, sentado al borde de la cama, encendiendo la luz.

-No vayas… Déjalo así-

-No tardaré-la besó en la frente, zafándose con cuidado del agarre para salir de la habitación.

Inquieto, porque él también había oído los crujidos en el pasillo, Takeshi abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y caminó pocos pasos hasta la otra habitación. Encendió la luz, que parpadeó un par de veces, y enseguida vio el móvil de juguete girando solo entre ambas cunas. Decidido lo agarró y abrió la cajetilla inferior, sacando las pilas, para luego dejarlo sobre el colchón de una de las cunitas, esperando que así no pudiese sonar más.

-Ya está- dijo poco después regresando a su habitación.

-¿Lo apagaste?-

-Le saqué las pilas y lo quité de la cuna, así que ya no sonará-explicó el muchacho metiéndose en la cama, besando en la cara a la chica para luego tumbarse.

Becky miró con recelo la puerta antes de apagar la luz y acostarse lentamente junto a Takeshi, abrazándolo. Desde hacía ya tres noches sólo podía dormir así.

A la mañana siguiente, como comenzaba a ser habitual, Becky no bajó a desayunar. En la cocina, Takeshi y Ayumi arrastraban el cansancio de días, ambos callados mientras perdían la vista en sus tazas de café.

-Me preocupa Becky- comentó el muchacho luego de un profundo silencio, sin dejar de mirar su taza-El doctor dijo que todo estaba bien, pero ella no lo está-

-Está rara…-lo apoyó Ayumi removiendo su café.

-No come, apenas duerme, no habla… Y despierta con pesadillas todas las noches-suspiró, pasándose una mano por la frente-No sé si estoy haciendo lo que debo para ayudarla…-

-Claro que lo estás haciendo-afirmó la chica mirándolo con cariño.

-Suena tonto, pero aunque esté ahí, la echo de menos...-suspiró-No pensé que un embarazo pudiese cambiar tanto a una mujer-

-No creo que sea sólo el embarazo-opinó Ayumi, más como pensamiento en voz alta.

-¿Y qué otra cosa va a ser?-

-Y sí…-dudó la chica mirando a su amigo-¿Y si es la casa?-

-¿La casa?-la miró Takeshi sin entender.

-¿Y si hay algo aquí que la hace estar así?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Tú también has oído esos ruidos, Takeshi-

-¿Los de madera?-

-Sí-

-Los oí, pero sólo es madera crujiendo-

-Son extraños-

-Quizás sí, pero tienen explicación-afirmó el chico, no muy convencido, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-¿Y el móvil de cuna? Sonaba solo anoche…-

-Le saqué las pilas. Supongo que debió estropearse en la mudanza-aclaró Takeshi dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

-Pasan cosas muy raras aquí-insistió la chica mirando a su amigo-Y tú deber haberlo notado también-

-Sí, pero quiero pensar que todo es estrés y que nos estamos sugestionando-

-¿Crees que Becky es alguien fácilmente sugestionable?-

-Bueno, a veces sí-sonrió el jugador divertido-Cuando le cuento historias que me invento no sabes la cara que pone-rió, haciendo que su amiga también sonriese.

-Realmente espero que sólo sea que nos estamos sugestionando-opinó Ayumi después de un silencio, bebiendo un poco de café.

-Yo también-asintió Takeshi.

-Porque hasta el hecho de que suenes como Becky, buscando explicación a todo, ya resulta demasiado inquietante-bromeó la chica, mirando divertida a su amigo.

-Je, eso me asusta incluso a mí-rió el muchacho, agradecido por tener a su amiga del Toho allí, haciendo más liviana su preocupación.

Más tarde, mientras Becky aún dormía, Ayumi acompañó a Takeshi a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo, ambos esperanzados en poder cocinar algo que abriese el apetito de la irlandesa.

Al salir de la casa, Ayumi notó que la vecina anciana estaba de nuevo de pie, junto a su puerta, mirándolos tan fijamente que la hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Salgan de ahí…-murmuró la anciana de nuevo, apretando sus temblorosas manos-Salgan de ahí, ¡salgan de ahí!-continuó alzando la voz, cada vez más alterada-No metan niños ahí. No los metan… los va a matar –sollozó la mujer, al tiempo que alguien abría la puerta de la casa acercándose a ella.

-Vamos mamá, deja de incomodar a los vecinos-pidió un hombre de mediana edad, inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa antes de llevarse cariñosamente a la anciana hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Takeshi y Ayumi se miraron desconcertados, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Los dos prefirieron callarse y continuar su camino hasta el garaje, donde subieron al coche del jugador para ir al supermercado, tal y como tenían planeado.

Durante la tarde, Becky volvió a ausentarse del grupo, negándose a comer y dormitando en la butaca de la habitación infantil, frente a las cunas. Al ver la situación, sumado al incidente con la vecina horas antes, la preocupación de Takeshi y Ayumi fue en aumento, lo cual hizo que el ambiente de la casa se tornase silencioso y sombrío.

Por la noche, todos volvieron a retirarse a sus habitaciones para dormir. Una vez más Ayumi se colocó sus audífonos luego de una breve conversación telefónica con su novio, al que prefirió no contar nada. La chica se acostó, se cubrió bien con las mantas y apagó la luz, encendiendo la emisora de radio en su teléfono para poderse dormir. Una vez más, sin que ella lo notase, la música se detuvo bruscamente para pasar a la inquietante canción de cuna.

En la otra habitación, Takeshi y Becky dormían profundamente, abrazados. El viento arreciaba afuera, haciendo crujir las ramas de los árboles cercanos. De repente, una sensación extraña hizo que el jugador se despertarse. Abrió los ojos y dio un respingo brusco al encontrar a Becky sentada sobre la cama, rígida y mirándolo muy fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el chico incorporándose, mirándola con preocupación, pensando que se trataba de otra pesadilla.

-…- ella no respondió. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, sin embargo parecía estar aún dormida o ausente.

-¿Te sientes mal?-insistió Takeshi, pero una vez más no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Becky alargó la mano lentamente y la colocó en el cuello del jugador, rodeando con los dedos la garganta de él.

-Becky, ¿qué te pasa?-volvió a preguntar el chico al notar que ella comenzaba a apretar el agarre, clavando las uñas en su piel-Me haces daño, para- pidió sujetando la mano de la irlandesa, que continuaba en aquel extraño trance sin relajar la presión. Pese a que las manos de ella eran más pequeñas, a Takeshi le resultaba imposible soltarlas. -Becky, suéltame, por favor. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- continuó hablando con dificultad, jalando con angustia de la mano de la chica, hasta que en un momento, notando cómo las uñas de ella rasgaban la piel de su cuello al desprenderse, el mediocampista logró zafarse, mirándola asustado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Takeshi?-murmuró Becky reaccionando, mirándolo confundida, como si recién despertase.

-¿Estás bien?-la miró él sin entender qué acababa de suceder, sujetando aún la mano de ella, que había comenzado a temblar.

-Yo…-

-¿Estabas dormida?-

-¿Q…qué ha pasado?-

-Me agarraste del cuello- confesó el muchacho asustado, soltándole despacio la mano.

-¿Qué yo qué?-exclamó espantada.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Estaba dormida, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme sentado-habló la chica muy confusa, observando tres profundos arañazos en el cuello de Takeshi-Yo… ¿yo te hice eso?-

-…-Takeshi bajó la cabeza.

-…-Becky se cubrió la boca con las manos, sintiendo como sus lágrimas se le salían.

-Oye, no llores. Ni siquiera me duele-habló con suavidad el jugador tratando de calmarla, alargando la mano y limpiándole la cara con los dedos.

-Perdóname…-

-No te preocupes, Becky-chan, seguramente tuviste otra pesadilla- la abrazó él, notando cómo ella lo correspondía al instante, apretando el abrazo con desesperación.

-No sé qué me pasa-sollozó la chica ocultando la cara en el cuello de él.

-Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien-susurró el muchacho acariciando la cabeza de ella, sin soltarla, suspirando preocupado.

Por la mañana, cuando Ayumi bajó, volvió a encontrar a Takeshi sólo en la cocina, sentado a la mesa, tomándose la cabeza con las manos. La chica notó que se veía muy angustiado. La cafetera no estaba funcionando y nada se estaba cocinando al fuego.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó sentándose frente a su amigo.

-…-Takeshi alzó la mirada sin decir nada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-se alarmó Ayumi al ver los arañazos en el cuello del jugador.

-N…nada…-balbuceó él, incómodo, cubriéndose con la mano.

-Perdón, no pretendía ser indiscreta-

-No importa-murmuró el chico, volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

Ayumi se levantó y comenzó a preparar el café, suponiendo que su amigo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-¿A qué crees que se refería la anciana?-oyó preguntar a su espalda.

-¿La vecina?-se giró.

-Ajá-

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros la chica, apoyándose en la encimera.

-Anoche… Becky me agarró del cuello-confesó el jugador tras un corto silencio, sintiendo cómo la voz le temblaba.

-¿Qué?-se alarmó la chica.

-No sé qué le pasó; supongo que fue otra pesadilla. De repente reaccionó muy angustiada pidiéndome disculpas… Estoy muy preocupado, Ayumi-admitió el muchacho con ojos llorosos-No sé qué hacer-

-Cálmate, Takeshi, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte-trató de tranquilizarlo Ayumi, sentándose a su lado y apoyando una mano sobre el brazo de él.

-No tengo ni idea de qué hacer-se lamentó el chico dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-¿Y si hablamos con la vecina?-

-¿Qué?-la miró.

-Podemos preguntarle por qué siempre dice lo mismo cuando nos ve-

-La señora es muy mayor, quizás no esté bien-

-Pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo-

-…-Takeshi suspiró, mirándose las manos con dudas.

-Admítelo, Takeshi, aquí pasa algo raro y esa señora parece saber algo-insistió la chica mirando con angustia a su amigo, el cual asintió finalmente, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

Apenas desayunaron, Takeshi subió al dormitorio principal para asegurarse de que Becky aún dormía. Al entrar en la habitación sintió un frío gélido que calaba hasta los huesos. Miró las ventanas y comprobó extrañado que todas estaban cerradas; ni siquiera estaban en los meses de más frío. Se acercó a la cama y arropó a la chica, observándola con preocupación unos segundos. El tono pálido de su piel y lo acelerado de su respiración hacían ver que no dormía tranquila.

-Voy a solucionarlo-dijo en voz baja inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente. Luego salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó Ayumi cuando Takeshi llegó a la planta baja.

-Todo bien- asintió el jugador, sabiendo que mentía.

-Vamos entonces-dijo decidida la chica abriendo la puerta.

Nervioso, porque la situación era demasiado incómoda y extraña, Takeshi asintió y caminó tras la chica, saliendo ambos de la casa. Atravesaron el pequeño jardín y cruzaron la puerta vallada, para acabar parados frente a una puerta enrejada situada justo al lado. Ambos se miraron un momento antes de decidirse. Respiraron hondo, y entraron, caminando hasta la puerta principal de la vivienda desde la que aquella anciana extraña solía mirarlos. Ayumi tocó el timbre, notando cómo las manos le sudaban mientras esperaban que alguien abriese al otro lado.

No mucho después, se oyeron algunos pasos y el sonido de una cadena abriéndose. Luego la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido, y vieron asomarse a un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello corto y canoso.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarlos?-dijo educadamente el hombre, viéndolos con curiosidad.

-Espero que sí…-murmuró Takeshi frotándose las manos contra las piernas en gesto nervioso.

-Disculpe que lo molestemos, pero nos gustaría saber si podríamos hablar con usted un momento…-intervino Ayumi, notando cómo el corazón se le salía.

-Supongo que vienen por mi madre-suspiró el hombre, bajando la cabeza avergonzado-Lamento que los moleste, ella no está muy bien. Pero ahora que estoy yo aquí me aseguraré de que no vuelva a importunarlos-

-No. No nos molesta-respondió rápidamente Takeshi -Más bien vinimos porque, si fuese posible, nos gustaría hablar con ella…-

-¿Con mi madre?-se extrañó el hombre.

-Desde que llegamos nos pide que salgamos de la casa…-

-Ya les dije que ella no está muy bien-repitió el desconocido comenzando a incomodarse.

-Puede que no, pero están pasando cosas un poco extrañas en la casa y creemos que quizás su madre podría aclararnos algo-intervino Ayumi al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo.

-Lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo ahora-trató de zafar el hombre, haciendo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

-Por favor, su esposa está embarazada y no está bien-insistió Ayumi tratando de mantener la atención del desconocido-Sé que puede sonarle raro, pero desde que llegaron, ella ha ido cada vez a peor y estamos muy preocupados-explicó la chica, animada al haber captado la atención-Ayer su madre nos pidió que no dejemos entrar niños en esa casa, y en apenas unas semanas habrá dos bebés allí… -

El hombre dudó. Miró a la chica y luego al jugador, notando que se veían realmente angustiados.

-Está bien, pasen-dijo suspirando, mirando a un lado y a otro con desconfianza mientras abría la puerta para permitirles pasar.

-Gracias-

Takeshi y Ayumi pasaron a la casa, dirigidos por el hombre, que los llevó hasta la cocina. A diferencia de la casa del jugador, aquella se veía descuidada y mucho menos moderna. Los muebles de la cocina eran viejos y anticuados, de madera oscura y carcomida; y en el centro había una pequeña mesa con un frutero vacío, visitado por un par de pequeñas moscas hambrientas.

-Siéntense- indicó el hombre señalando un par de sillas.

-Gracias-se sentaron.

-¿Quieren tomar algo?-

-No, gracias. Estamos bien-dijo Takeshi bastante avergonzado por estar molestando a su vecino por algo tan ilógico.

Con gesto compungido, el hombre se sentó frente a ellos, quedándose varios minutos en un tenso silencio antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Mi madre siempre ha vivido aquí…-dijo con tono apagado-Yo me crié en esta casa, así que conozco el barrio desde siempre. Es buen barrio-sonrió nostálgico-Lo era antes del incidente…-

-¿Qué incidente?-se interesó Ayumi.

-En la casa de al lado… Ahora su casa-señaló a Takeshi-vivía un matrimonio joven con un niño pequeño. Yuuki-kun. Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano menor, así que lo conocíamos bastante bien. Era un niño divertido y sociable, y realmente amable. Un día, Yuuki-kun comenzó a hablar acerca de un hombre alto y delgado que solía cantarle al oído antes de acostarse. Nadie le dio importancia, y todos dieron por hecho que se trataba de un amigo invisible. Los niños hacen cosas así. Pero Yuuki-kun comenzó a comportarse de forma extraña, así que sus padres decidieron llevarlo al médico-

-¿Qué quiere decir con "comportarse de forma extraña"?-preguntó Takeshi con curiosidad.

-Al principio sólo eran sus historias, pero poco a poco dejó de comer, dejó de jugar, dejó de querer hablar con otros niños… Sólo se comunicaba con aquel hombre delgado, que además de cantarle, comenzó a pedirle que hiciera cosas, como asustar a sus padres dejando mensajes en los espejos o escondiéndoles cosas. Una tarde golpeó a su madre con el palo de la escoba en la cabeza, sin razón aparente. Y cuando su padre fue a regañarle el niño no lo escuchó; tan solo se quedó mirando a un lado de la habitación, sonriendo y tarareando una canción de cuna-

Takeshi y Ayumi se miraron con preocupación y el hombre dedujo que, en parte, la historia estaba volviendo a repetirse.

-En poco tiempo Yuuki-kun enfermó-continuó el vecino- Incluso tuvieron que ingresarlo en un hospital, porque estaba deshidratado y desnutrido. Los médicos no sabían por qué, pero el hecho de estar fuera de casa hizo que el niño se recuperase casi milagrosamente. Volvió a reír, volvió a hablar con todos como siempre hacía… Sus padres sintieron que habían recuperado a su querido hijo, pero al regresar a la casa, todo volvió a ser como antes. O peor aún… porque una noche, poco después de su vuelta, Yuuki-kun se levantó de la cama y, tarareando su canción de cuna, apuñaló a sus padres hasta matarlos-contó el hombre dejando ver el miedo en su voz-Tenía apenas seis años, y sus padres eran dos adultos que fueron incapaces de quitárselo de encima…-

-Qué horror-murmuró Ayumi completamente pálida, mirando a Takeshi, que se veía igualmente impactado.

-Cuando preguntaron a Yuuki-kun por qué había hecho algo tan terrible sólo respondió que el hombre delgado había insistido…-

-Kujou-san…-oyeron decir a la espalda, sobresaltándose todos.

-Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

-El hombre delgado es Kujou-san-continuó la anciana con su voz cansada, parada en la puerta.

-¿Y quién es Kujou-san?-preguntó Takeshi con miedo.

-Saca de ahí a tu esposa-advirtió la mujer clavando sus pequeños y azulados ojos en él, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos-Sácala de ahí antes de que Kujou-san se haga con tus hijos y acabe contigo y con ella-

-Mamá, no los asustes-pidió el hombre acercándose a la anciana.

-Kujou-san se hará con los niños. Se quedará con ellos-

-Pero… ni siquiera han nacido-balbuceó el jugador.

-Eso da igual. Kujou-san quiere a los niños y puede comunicarse con ellos a través de su madre. La utilizará de canal en contra vuestra-

-Ella no se encuentra bien ahora-informó Ayumi, viendo asustada a Takeshi.

-Claro que no. Porque Kujou-san controla a los bebés-respondió la mujer-Los convertirá en parásitos de su madre y hará que ella los mate a ustedes antes de dar a luz. Y para entonces estará tan débil que tampoco ella sobrevivirá-

-¿Está diciendo que mis hijos, que ni siquiera han nacido, van a matarme?-inquirió Takeshi, pálido.

-Sí-respondió tajante la anciana- Por eso tienes que sacar a tu esposa de allí ahora. Ellos no me hicieron caso y Yuuki-kun acabó matándolos de aquella forma violenta. Ustedes están a tiempo de impedir la desgracia. Salgan de ahí ¡Salgan de ahí ya!-se alteró la mujer alzando la voz, haciendo sobresaltar a los invitados, que cada vez se sentían más desconcertados y asustados.

-Mamá, tranquilízate-exigió el hombre agarrándola-Discúlpenla, ella no…-

-No, discúlpenos usted por haberlos molestado-dijo Takeshi poniéndose de pie, haciendo una reverencia-Ya nos vamos-

-G…gracias por atendernos-balbuceó Ayumi, aún impactada, mirando confundida a su amigo, que parecía tener repentina prisa por salir.

Apenas salieron de la casa, luego de despedirse educadamente del vecino y de la siniestra anciana –que repetía sin cesar un desconcertante "salgan de ahí"-, Takeshi salió de la propiedad a paso rápido y firme.

-Takeshi, espera, no corras tanto-pidió Ayumi tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Tengo que sacar a Becky de ahí-dijo el jugador, respirando agitado, deteniéndose al entrar en su jardín.

-Tranquilízate, no sabemos si la historia es verdad o no-

-¿Y si lo es?-la miró asustado-Becky no está bien-

-Lo sé, pero…-

-Anoche me agarró del cuello-se señaló las marcas-Y créeme cuando te digo que lo hizo con tanta fuerza que me costó soltarla-

-…-Ayumi lo miró y suspiró.

-Sé que todo resulta absurdo, pero quiero que Becky vuelva a estar bien-se lamentó el muchacho sentándose en los escalones de acceso a la puerta principal, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas y tomándose la cabeza con las manos-Quiero que proteste, que me regañe, que me dirija y critique todo lo que hago… Quiero que esté bien-

De pie, Ayumi observó al chico con gesto compungido. Ver así de angustiado a cualquiera de sus amigos la haría sentir mal, pero la expresión de Takeshi en aquel momento resultaba además descorazonadora. Luego de varios segundos, la chica se sentó junto al muchacho y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono móvil, desbloqueándolo.

-¿Qué haces?-quiso saber Takeshi al ver el gesto decidido de la chica.

-Comprobar si lo que nos contó la anciana es verdad-respondió Ayumi sin dejar de teclear.

Takeshi se incorporó y se acercó a la chica, quien bajó el teléfono un poco, de forma que ambos pudiesen ver la pantalla. Entró al navegador y escribió algunas palabras clave: asesinato-niño-Saitama. No tardó mucho en abrirse una página de búsqueda, y ambos comprobaron sorprendidos que había numerosos resultados.

-Hay varias noticias…-dijo Ayumi bajando el navegador con el dedo.

Los titulares se repetían una y otra vez, apenas cambiando una o dos palabras o algún dato. "Niño de cinco años asesina a sus padres en Saitama". "Dos niños de ocho y seis años matan a su padre y a su madre embarazada en Saitama". "Familia destrozada: una niña asesina a sus padres y abuelos en una zona residencial de Saitama"… Ambos se miraron espantados. Las noticias eran distintas en el tiempo, pero todas parecían hablar de casos muy similares: niños que, obsesionados por las conversaciones con un amigo invisible, acababan enloqueciendo y asesinando a su familia sin sentir el mínimo arrepentimiento.

-Espera, aquí hay otra noticia distinta- dijo Ayumi apretando con el dedo un enlace para abrirlo.

La página se abrió y apareció un texto, acompañado de una fotografía bastante antigua de un hombre de cara pálida, ojerosa y huesuda. El titular los dejó helados: "Tragedia en Saitama. El secuestrador de niños, Kujou-san, se suicida en su casa para evitar ser detenido".

-Kujou-san…-murmuró Ayumi mirando a Takeshi, que continuaba viendo fijamente la fotografía de hombre.

[…] El hombre de 43 años, Kujou Satoshi, fue identificado por una vecina como el secuestrador de los pequeños Ryo-chan y Chie-chan, d años respectivamente, que desaparecieron del parque hace ya cinco días. La policía encontró en la casa los cadáveres de varios niños, transformados en siniestros muñecos de carne y hueso. […] Al entrar en la vivienda, las autoridades localizaron el cuerpo de Kujou-san, ahorcado en la viga de uno de los dormitorios. […] En el espejo del baño podía leerse: "Todos seguirán siendo míos".

-Voy a sacar a Becky de ahí-dijo Takeshi con decisión, poniéndome de pie.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-lo miró Ayumi, también levantándose.

-Ahora-asintió el chico yendo hacia la puerta.

-Espera, ¿y dónde vas a llevarla? Acabáis de comprar esta casa…-

-Me da igual. Iremos a un hotel hasta que sepa qué hacer, pero no pienso dejarla ahí ni un día más-

Ayumi vio cómo Takeshi entraba en la casa completamente decidido. Dudó un momento. Sonaba a locura, pero en el fondo, luego de haber leído aquellas historias horribles, ella estaba de acuerdo con él en que aquella casa no era un buen lugar; lo cual resultaba triste contrapuesto a lo bonito que le había parecido el sitio al llegar. Suspirando, sentida por la mala fortuna de sus amigos, la chica alzó la vista y contempló un instante la casa desde afuera. Las paredes blancas recién pintadas, los hermosos ladrillos del tejado, el jardín, el silencio de la zona… Recordó lo mucho que le gustó la luz de la casa entrando por las numerosas ventanas de madera. Entonces, al contemplar las ventanas superiores, se detuvo. En un primer momento no supo si se trataba de un efecto óptico, pero pronto la imagen de hizo nítida. La imagen de un rostro; el rostro alargado y pálido de Kujou-san, que se inclinaba desde el techo como si se retorciese desde un lado. Ayumi sintió como se le helaba la sangre al ver que aquel rostro gélido la miraba fijamente, esbozando una mueca de sonrisa.

Segundos después, cuando el cuerpo reaccionó, la chica corrió al interior de la casa, casi chocando con Takeshi, que bajaba con dificultad por las escaleras cargando a Becky.

-¿Ella está bien?-preguntó asustada la chica de pelo castaño, acercándose a ayudar.

-No lo sé-respondió Takeshi, esforzado en poder levantar a la irlandesa.

Ayumi se acercó con inquietud, sin saber bien qué hacer para ayudar, sujetando de un lado a su mejor amiga. Becky tenía los ojos abiertos, sin embargo parecía estar completamente ausente. Al fondo se oía la inquietante canción de cuna

-Ayúdame a meterla en el coche-pidió Takeshi saliendo de la casa.

Caminaron hasta el garaje lo más rápidamente que pudieron y tumbaron a Becky en el asiento de atrás, cubriéndola con una manta.

-¿No vamos a entrar a recoger nada?-preguntó Ayumi desconcertada al ver que el jugador abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Ahora no. Volveré yo solo más tarde-respondió el chico, sentándose y encendiendo el motor.

-Pero…-

-Vamos, sube-ordenó Takeshi abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Ayumi dudó, pero hizo lo que le pedían. Apenas estuvo sentada notó que el coche se ponía bruscamente en movimiento, lo cual la hizo deducir que, pese a la seguridad que estaba mostrando, también su amigo estaba asustado. Takeshi ni siquiera miró atrás. En su cabeza sólo importaban Becky y los bebés que ella llevaba dentro. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en qué harían con la casa; si podrían revenderla pronto, dónde vivirían mientras tanto o cuándo iría a recoger las cosas. En aquel momento sólo quería salir de allí y alejar a su familia de aquel lugar manchado de sangre y locura.

El silencio se instaló dentro del coche, aunque todos sintieron por igual cómo la calma llegaba a medida que se alejaban de la casa. De nuevo los árboles, la estrecha carretera de curvas y los campos de cultivo a los lados. En aquel momento a Ayumi le pareció un paisaje aún más hermoso.

-¿Dónde vamos?-se oyó preguntar en el asiento de atrás a una voz débil y adormecida.

-No tardaremos-respondió Takeshi, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Becky a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿Pero por qué nos hemos ido?-insistió la irlandesa sentándose con dificultad-Apenas llegamos ayer, hay mucho que hacer aún-

-¿Ayer?-se extrañó el chico, mirando de reojo a su amiga.

-Claro que ayer. Ni sabes en qué día vives-gruñó la chica, cubriéndose con la manta.

Takeshi miró a Ayumi y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, para continuar después el recorrido en un tranquilo y confortable silencio.

Mientras tanto, en la casa ya vacía, la inquietante canción de cuna se apagaba como disuelta en el aire. Desde su puerta, como de costumbre, la anciana enlutada contemplaba el ventanal de la casa de sus vecinos, sonriendo satisfecha al huesudo rostro que la miraba al otro lado del cristal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Varios meses más tarde.

La primavera se había instalado del todo, dejando atrás el frío del invierno. En las calles los árboles de sakura estaban en flor, coloreando las aceras y los parques de un color blanco-rosado. Un coche se detuvo frente a un edificio alto, situado en una zona tranquila de la ciudad de Saitama.

-Estoy demasiado emocionada- dijo Ayumi sonriendo de par en par.

-Yo no-respondió Kazuki apagando el motor del vehículo.

-¿No te hace ilusión ver a los bebés de uno de tus amigos?-

-No. Porque si se parecen a la mamá serán unos bebés de lo más odiosos- contestó con tranquilidad el delantero, abriendo la puerta.

Ayumi rodó los ojos y salió del coche. Era obvio que su novio y su mejor amiga jamás lograrían llevarse bien, pero a ella ya casi se le hacía chistoso.

-No entiendo por qué pasaste dos semanas aquí para una mudanza tan cutre-opinó el chico cuando ambos entraron al edificio, alto y de ladrillo gris, salpicado de numerosas ventanas.

-No era una mudanza cutre. Una mudanza siempre es mudanza, y Becky estaba embarazada-explicó Ayumi pacientemente apretando el botón de llamada del ascensor.

-No sé para qué se mudaron si iban a venir a un piso de alquiler igual que estaban-se quejó el jugador del Vissel entrando al ascensor.

Ayumi lo siguió, sin responder nada. Después de lo sucedido, ella y Takeshi habían acordado no contar nada a nadie; ni siquiera a Becky, ya que ella parecía no recordar prácticamente nada de aquellos días en la casa.

Llegados a la tercera planta, Ayumi salió primero y caminó hasta la puerta que su amiga, por teléfono, le había indicado. Tocó al timbre y esperó emocionada. No mucho después, la puerta se abrió.

-Por fin llegaron- dijo un sonriente Takeshi apareciendo al otro lado.

-¡Takeshi! ¿Cómo estás?-exclamó la chica, feliz de poder ver de nuevo el rostro animado de su amigo.

-Estoy bien-

-No parece, tienes cara de no dormir-opinó con sinceridad Kazuki asomándose detrás de su novia.

-Qué bueno verte, Sorimachi-sonrió Takeshi con paciencia-Pasen, Becky está en el salón-

Los recién llegados pasaron al piso. No era mucho más grande que el apartamento que Takeshi y Becky alquilaron luego de casarse, y definitivamente no tenía comparación con aquella bonita casa con jardín, sin embargo el ambiente del lugar era agradable y cálido. La entrada estaba ocupada con bolsas y cajas sin desembalar. Apenas había demasiados muebles, ya que no habían tenido tiempo de armarlos, y muchos de ellos, al no tener espacio suficiente, habían quedado de lado en un guardamuebles. Aun así, pese a la escasa decoración, aquella casa llena de chupetes, baberos y biberones tenía más vida que ninguna.

En el salón, sentada en el sofá, Becky acunaba a un diminuto bebé regordete, mientras a su lado otro dormitaba en una hamaca azul celeste.

-¿Sigue sin recordar nada?-preguntó Ayumi en voz baja acercándose a Takeshi, cuando llevaban ya rato en la casa sentados en el sofá.

-Nada de nada. Sigue creyendo que nos fuimos por un escape de gas- respondió el jugador mirando a la irlandesa.

-Mejor así-opinó la chica, mirando divertida cómo su amiga gruñía contra Kazuki por haberle echado en cara que ni con dos bebés tenía cándido aspecto de madre.

-Sí. Supongo que su mente lógica prefirió bloquear todo aquello-

-Yo creo que sí-sonrió la chica viendo a su amigo, para luego mirar conmovida al bebé que cargaba en los brazos-Es bueno saber que están bien-

-Lo están. Gracias a ti-respondió el chico, mirando agradecido a la chica-Aunque… les quedó marca-

-¿Eh?-se giró Ayumi con preocupación-¿Qué marca?-

Takeshi alargó la mano hacia el bebé que su amiga cargaba.

-Fíjate bien-dijo en voz baja, retirando con cuidado la mantita que lo cubría, dejando a la vista el pequeño cuello del niño.

Ayumi entrecerró los ojos y se acercó. En el cuellito, justo donde semanas atrás había visto tres marcas de uñas en el cuello de su amigo, el bebé parecía tener una extraña marca de nacimiento.

-¿Es una letra "k"?-preguntó la chica mirando sorprendido al jugador.

-Sí-asintió el muchacho-Los dos tienen la misma marca en el mismo lugar…-

**~Fin~**

* * *

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Becky (Rebecca) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por mí.

Este fic lo escribí hace ya un año como propósito de _halloween_ con Tsuki W. Es la primera historia de miedo que escribo en mi vida, así que no sé qué tal estará. Aunque me encantan las historias de terror, escribirlas es otro asunto...

Para quien sea que lo haya leído, ¡gracias!


End file.
